


Можно пренебречь

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brock is a asshole, Brock rapes Bucky, Canon Universe, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, WTF Winter Soldier 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Рамлоу думает, что, причиняя боль Баки, причиняет ее Стиву. Однако и Стив, и Баки слишком упрямы для такого.





	Можно пренебречь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902795) by [wickedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts). 



> Предупреждения: ГТП, изнасилование в настоящем и упоминания о прошлом, цепи, насильственная иммобилизация, Брок Рамлоу мудак, последствия изнасилования, насильственная смерть второстепенного персонажа, унижение, стыд, Стив Роджерс в роли защитника, плачущие мужчины, неожиданно счастливый конец  
> Переведено для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимнюю битву 2019  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217182150.htm
> 
> Огромное спасибо tomix за бетинг. We are a team!

— Вот теперь вы там, где мне и надо. — Рамлоу издевательски скривил покрытые шрамами губы, обходя по кругу своих пленников. — Оба.  
  
Там, где и хотел: закованными в цепи в подвальном этаже давно заброшенной фабрики Гидры. Баки не мог вспомнить, как именно Рамлоу удалось разделить их с Сэмом, Нат, Клинтом и Вандой и к тому же вывести из строя. Вот только что он гнался с пистолетом в руке за наемниками Рамлоу по узкому проулку в Мадрипуре, а секунду спустя пришел в себя уже здесь, рядом со Стивом. Оба суперсолдата стояли на коленях лицом друг к другу полностью обнаженные и со скованными за спиной руками. Даже металлический протез Баки не мог эти цепи разорвать. Тяжелые кандалы фиксировали ноги на каменном полу, а цепи от шей тянулись к потолку. По спине Баки пробежал холодок беспокойства.   
  
— Рамлоу, — ровно сказал Стив, — или, может, мне звать тебя Кроссбоунзом?  
  
Голос Стива сочился насмешкой. Баки отметил, что Рамлоу вздрогнул, уязвленный в своей гордости. Его беспокойство усилилось.  
  
— Точно, ведь Капитан Америка звучит намного лучше.  
  
Между Баки и Стивом было не больше метра. Баки заметил, как напряглись мускулы Стива, когда тот в очередной раз попробовал свои наручники на прочность. Те выдержали.  
  
— Ты, — Рамлоу обратил свое внимание на Баки, — неужели правда думал, что можешь скрыться от Гидры? Скрыться от меня?  
  
Не моргнув глазом, Баки выдержал взгляд Рамлоу, но ничего не ответил. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с дрожью в голосе.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что золотой американский мальчик способен прикасаться к тебе.  
  
Что ж, Баки тоже не мог в это поверить. Не мог поверить, что Стив продолжал любить его, несмотря на то, что Гидра заставила его сделать. Он уставился в пол неподалеку от того места, где стоял Рамлоу.  
  
— Ты же в курсе, что подобрал мою подстилку, верно, Роджерс?  
  
Хотя Стив и знал это, Баки все равно ощутил, как внутри зашевелился уже знакомый стыд.  
  
— Не-а, — пренебрежительно бросил Стив. И это заставило Баки стыдиться еще сильнее. — И рядом не стояло. Он меня любит. И он сам решил любить меня.  
  
На секунду слова Стива вернули Баки обратно на землю. Стив был так уверен в любви Баки, так гордился ею. Пряча улыбку, Баки посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Ой, правда? Может, стоит устроить тебе небольшую демонстрацию.  
  
Рамлоу обошел вокруг Баки. Обхватил горло ладонями и потерся обтянутым тканью лобком о спину. Закрыв глаза, Баки уронил голову, чувствуя, как волосы скрывают лицо. Именно этого он и боялся. Стив воочию увидит, что Гидра позволяла себе с ним творить. Одно дело знать это, но видеть? Рамлоу был в курсе, где у Стива болевые точки. А Баки, как всегда, оказался лишь случайной жертвой. Оружие, которым можно было причинить страдания любви всей его жизни.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, Баки.  
  
Голос Стива оставался тверд. Баки поднял на него взгляд, заранее боясь увидеть ярость и жалость в его глазах. Рамлоу фыркнул и отступил от Баки на шаг.  
  
— Вот так, правильно. — Ни в голосе, ни во взгляде Стива не было ни жалости, ни ярости. — Просто смотри на меня, ладно?  
  
Каждая черта его лица источала нежность. Баки никак не мог разобраться в себе. Донесся звук расстегиваемой ширинки Рамлоу.  
  
— С тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
Рамлоу встал на колени. Прижавшись сзади к его плечам и спине, он принялся тереться эрегированным членом между ягодиц. По коже Баки пробежали мурашки. Он вспомнил, что уже бывал здесь, с Рамлоу и другими. Слишком многими, чтобы сосчитать их, вспомнить имена, а теперь вот Стив увидит...  
  
— Не дождешься. — Говоря со Стивом, Рамлоу устроился подбородком на правом плече Баки. — Хотя, может, ты и прав. Смотри внимательнее, ему понравится.  
  
Рамлоу сплюнул. Секундой позже Баки ощутил, как влажная головка члена несколько раз ткнулась во вход. Он помнил, как ощущался член Рамлоу. Толстый и обрезанный. Который прекрасно подходил Баки, заставляя его корчиться от удовольствия, несмотря на боль.   
  
— Баки. — Стив попросту не обращал на Рамлоу ни малейшего внимания. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Грубым толчком Рамлоу вошел в Баки. Было больно, но такое ему уже доводилось испытывать. Ему бывало куда хуже. Он закряхтел, но не сдвинулся с места, когда Рамлоу принялся трахать его, как машина.  
  
— О, вот оно, я трахаю твоего дружка, Роджерс!  
  
— И всегда буду тебя любить.  
  
— Знаешь, сколько членов он уже принял? А все еще узенький!  
  
— Нет ничего на свете, что могло бы заставить меня перестать тебя любить.   
  
У Баки пересохло в горле. Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в лицо. Словно Рамлоу просто не существовал.  
  
— Эй там, Роджерс! Я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Стив не ответил, и Рамлоу замедлился. Принялся стимулировать простату Баки длинными толчками. Перед лицом неумолимости Стива стыд внутри Баки начал ослабевать, но вернулся с новой силой, когда Рамлоу удалось вышибить из него искру удовольствия. Кровь горячим потоком устремилась в пах. Яйца поджались, требуя большего, а член начал вставать.  
  
— Молодец, шлюшка, — засмеялся Рамлоу. — Покажи-ка своему парню, как у тебя встает на меня.  
  
Он дотянулся до члена Баки и обхватил его правой рукой. Дрочил он безжалостно, раз за разом сдвигая крайнюю плоть с истекающей смазкой головки. Баки задушил стон и постарался удержать бедра на месте, а не подмахивать насиловавшему его Рамлоу.  
  
— Бак. — Стив даже практически моргать перестал. — Все с тобой хорошо.  
  
— Неправда!  
  
Баки вовсе не хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал так гневно, но в ответе выразились все унижение и ужас. Мысленно он корил себя за то, что сорвался на Стива. Как это жалко. Не Стив делал ему больно.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе раньше. — Его гнев начал остывать. — Мне это нравилось!  
  
К глазам подкатили слезы. Сквозь пелену подступающего оргазма, подчиняющего разум, Баки запретил себе плакать. Не падать еще ниже, чем он и так уже находился. Он и так пал на самое дно.  
  
— Да, — нейтрально ответил Стив, — ты мне рассказывал. А что я тебе на это ответил?  
  
— Ну, давай же, сучка, — прошипел Рамлоу в ухо Баки. — Не сопротивляйся мне. Покажи Кэпу, насколько ты теперь гидровская шлюха.  
  
Баки ненавидел то, насколько приятно ощущалась рука Рамлоу на члене. И ненавидел Стива, который, вместо того, чтобы осудить его, выказывал понимание.  
  
— Ты мне сказал, — сквозь стиснутые зубы простонал Баки Стиву, пытаясь не заплакать и не кончить, — чт… что это довольно часто встречается, когда жертвы реагируют на уровне физиологии, даже не желая этого.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого сам, — настойчиво продолжал Рамлоу. — И всегда хотел.  
  
— Точно, — мягко улыбнулся Стив Баки. — А потом ты сказал мне, что я не могу понять этого, потому что меня там не было. Но теперь я тут, Бак. Я здесь.  
  
Оргазм захватил Баки врасплох. Он перетерпел его, не обращая внимания на грубый смех Рамлоу. Смотрел на Стива и позволил себе поверить.  
  
— Видал, Роджерс?  
  
Рамлоу махнул рукой, стряхнув на Стива часть попавшей на нее спермы Баки. Стив даже не вздрогнул, когда капли упали ему на щеку и грудь.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, ебана!  
  
Рамлоу принялся трахать Баки куда жестче, пытаясь спровоцировать у Стива эрекцию. При этом он грубо дергал за слишком чувствительный сейчас член Баки.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — снова повторил Стив, обращаясь к Баки. — Как же я тебя люблю.  
  
— Ты что, не видел? Да у твоего дружка только что звезды из глаз посыпались благодаря мне, и я в любой момент могу повторить это.  
  
— Смешно, — Стив впервые чуть возвысил голос, — что некоторые люди думают, будто подчинить кого-то грубой силой — это то же самое, что и быть хорошим любовником. Они же жалкие, право слово.  
  
Он глумился над Рамлоу, не признавая его. И Баки почувствовал, что усмехается в ответ.  
  
— Да уж, — отозвался он, — жалкие.  
  
До сих пор он не отвечал. Поначалу был слишком напуган, но теперь ощутил прилив радости. Чтобы справиться с ситуацией, Стив нуждался в полном пренебрежении Рамлоу, но сам Баки нуждался в кое-чем противоположном.  
  
— Ты жалок, — повернул Баки голову в сторону Рамлоу. — Ноль без палочки, решивший стать мальчиком на побегушках у Гидры.  
  
Рамлоу перестал двигаться. Его ногти впились в плоть полуэрегированного члена Баки. Глаза Баки расширились, он с трудом подавил болезненный звук.  
  
— Что случится, если я вырву тебе хуй, сучка? — прорычал Рамлоу. — И кто будет тогда жалким? Хотя, сукам хер и не нужен. Как думаешь, твой любовничек сможет игнорировать это?  
  
Хватка Рамлоу стала крепче, и в груди Баки начала нарастать волна паники.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, Баки. Спасибо тебе.  
  
Рамлоу ненадолго прервался, когда Баки вопросительно взглянул на Стива.  
  
— И за что ты его благодаришь, мать твою, хотел бы я знать?  
  
— Спасибо, что ты его отвлек.  
  
Стив продолжал обращаться исключительно к Баки, когда вытащил руки из-за спины и встал. Он ухитрился избавиться от цепей на руках и ногах, а теперь взялся за те, что приковывали его к потолку. Используя руки и всю верхнюю часть тела, он вырвал их из креплений и грудой звенящего металла швырнул на пол. Рамлоу даже вякнуть не успел, когда Стив на предельной скорости рванулся к нему и оторвал от Баки.   
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Стив бросил это через плечо, осыпая Рамлоу безжалостными ударами.  
  
— Ага, — Баки испустил долгий дрожащий выдох, — учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
— Хочешь его прикончить?  
  
Из-за спины до Баки донесся булькающий вопль, полный боли. Краем глаза он видел что-то неясное, но предполагал, что на данный момент от Рамлоу осталось не слишком много.  
  
— Не-а, не обязательно. Заканчивай побыстрее и помоги мне освободиться.  
  
Баки услышал еще один удар. Вопли заглохли.  
  
— Эй, кажется, я ключ нашел!  
  
Стив подошел к Баки спереди и опустился на колени, чтобы расстегнуть цепь, обвивавшую его шею. Его обнаженное тело было покрыто потом и кровью.  
  
— Стив, я… Я…   
  
Стив расплылся у него перед глазами, и тогда Баки понял, что плачет. Ну хоть Рамлоу этого не увидел.  
  
— Баки, — произнес Стив с хорошо знакомой несгибаемой нежностью, осторожно обхватывая Баки, чтобы освободить его руки, — тебя наверняка уже тошнит от этого, но все же. Я люблю тебя.   
  
Баки затряс руками, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Суставы захрустели, механика зажужжала. Он яростно вытер глаза, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать язвительный ответ. Стив заканчивал разбираться с ножными кандалами.  
  
— Меня никогда не будет от этого тошнить, — вместо этого негромко сказал он. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги. Стив не спешил подойти к нему ближе, и за это Баки любил его больше всего на свете.  
  
— Ты… Как насчет объятий или типа того?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Впервые голос Стива дрогнул. Это был его личный дар исключительно для Баки, и тот был ему благодарен. Перед кем угодно Стив оказывался образцом стойкости, но только Баки он мог показать свою слабость. И позволить ему быть сильным для Стива.  
  
— Иди сюда, сопляк.  
  
В объятиях Баки Стив съёжился. Слезы Баки высохли, пока он держал его, прижимаясь голой кожей к коже Стива. Потом Баки поцеловал Стива в лоб.  
  
— Я никогда ему не принадлежал. Ни одному из них. Только тебе. Прости, что я думал, ты можешь не понять этого.  
  
Стив тихо выдохнул Баки в грудь. Они простояли так несколько минут, молча восстанавливая утраченную близость, прежде чем отправились на поиски одежды и дороги обратно ко всей группе. Баки не бросил и взгляда на труп Рамлоу. Он в этом не нуждался, отныне и впредь. Вслед за Стивом он покинул подвал.


End file.
